Innocence
by Dee Carmine
Summary: Setting di eps 24 finale BBB Galaxy. Kaizo membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Fang sedang tidur sambil memakai jaket Kaizo, ia tampak seperti rusa kecil yang kedinginan. Mungkin Fang yang gila popularitas hanyalah pelampiasan alam bawah sadarnya karena sering diabaikan Kaizo. Character study, Kaizo-centric, brotherly love Kaizo/Fang.


**Summary:** Setting di eps 24 finale BBB Galaxy. Kaizo membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Fang sedang tidur sambil memakai jaket Kaizo, ia tampak seperti rusa kecil yang kedinginan. Mungkin Fang yan gila popularitas hanyalah pelampiasan alam bawah sadarnya karena sering diabaikan Kaizo. Character study, Kaizo-centric, brotherly love Kaizo/Fang.

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

 **Spoiler untuk episode 24 finale.**

 **.**

Antisipasi perang dengan armada Kapten Agung Vargoba semakin memanas di Stasiun Sunnova.

Kokoci meminta bantuan Pasukan Tempur A. Kaizo kurang setuju dengan keputusan Komandan Kokoci, namun meski bersungut-sungut, Kaizo akui meminta bantuan mereka adalah keputusan bijak. Kokoci, meski posturnya tidak mengintimidasi seperti Laksamana Tarung, adalah komandan yang cerdas. Lagipula Kaizo tak bisa membantah Kokoci karena pangkatnya lebih rendah. Armada Kapten Vargoba cukup besar dan tangguh, para perompak angkasa itu seperti kecoak-kecoak yang keras kepala tak mau mati meski sudah dibasmi. Mereka perlu persiapan yang matang.

Ketika Kaizo berada ditengah pertempuran antara pasukan pembela Stasiun Sunnova dan armada perompak, Laksamana Tarung berteriak ke arah Kaizo, memintanya menangani sendiri karena Tarung harus kembali ke TAPOPS. Kaizo merasa curiga dengan ini. Ochobot memindahkan Stasiun TAPOPS dekat dengan area pertempuran di Sunnova, pasti ada hal yang tidak beres. Vargobakah? Namun ada Laksamana Tarung, Sai dan Shielda serta Boboiboy disana, Kaizo pikir adiknya akan baik-baik saja. Disamping itu ada hal yang lebih penting, seperti Vargoba memanggil armadanya ke TAPOPS. Kaizo berteriak mengarahkan untuk mengejar para perompak sebelum sampai ke TAPOPS dan situasi semakin rumit. Ia merasakan firasat tidak nyaman.

Kaizo tidak buta, ia bisa melihat pasukan pembela mulai terdesak. Pikirannya terkadang melayang ke arah Fang dan Kapten Vargoba. Ia dan pasukan pembela harus segera tiba disana sebelum terlambat.

Fang adalah yang terpenting. Fang adalah misi utamanya. Kaizo tahu ia takkan sempat sampai di TAPOPS dengan waktu singkat, namun tiba-tiba ia melihat suatu serangan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, menghancurkan beberapa kapal perang musuh. Ia terkejut. Siapa yang menembakkan kilat cahaya tersebut? Tak lama setelah serangan itu, ia melihat Boboiboy melayang sendiri di angkasa lepas, memakai atribut elemen baru yang tak pernah Kaizo lihat. Pastilah dia yang menembakkan kilat tersebut.

Kaizo segera menangkap tubuh Boboiboy dan membawanya ke pesawat terdekat. Dari kejauhan Kaizo melihat kehancuran total Stasiun TAPOPS. Fang berada bersama Sai dan Shielda, serta teman-temannya. Fang akan baik-baik saja, kata Kaizo berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada kapal-kapal milik musuh. Tinggal menghabisi pasukan perompak tersisa yang mulai terpojok dan mencoba melarikan diri. Sesampai di pesawat yang menunggu, Kaizo segera mencampakkan Boboiboy ke uluran tangan perawat dan ia segera pergi. Waktunya melepaskan kekuatannya dan menghabisi sisa pasukan yang ada.

Kaizo bertarung sendirian membantai satu kru kapal tempur Vargoba. Dia tak pernah merasa sepuas itu dalam pertarungan, semenjak pemberontakan beberapa tahun yang lalu dimana ia membantai 500 tentara perompak seorang diri. Dalam pertarungannya melawan armada Vargoba, Kaizo tidaklah menyerang, tetapi ia menari. Gerakannya anggun dan sangat cepat. Staminanya seperti tak habis, tak ada luka yang menodai kulitnya. Pasukan Tempur A dan armada musuh melihat Kapten Kaizo yang legendaris itu murka, layaknya malaikat maut dengan ganas mencabut nyawa demi nyawa. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah para perompak yang menyerahkan diri dan kapal-kapal angkasa yang sudah luluh-lantak karena tembakan pesawat Tempur A dan amukan Kaizo. Hukum perang antariksa menyatakan jika musuh menyerah, jangan dibunuh. Kaizo merasa tidak puas, tapi ia mengerti hukum yang adil harus dipatuhi.

Pertempuran dimenangkan oleh pasukan pembela, meski menyisakan banyak korban, dua diantaranya adalah Laksamana Tarung dan Boboiboy.

Sesampai di pesawat utama, Kaizo melihat anggota medis berlarian kesana-kemari mengangkut para korban. Mereka dikelompokkan mana yang perlu perhatian intensif dan mana yang yang tidak. Kaizo tidak mendapat luka apapun selain debu dan darah musuh. Ia mencari adiknya dan menemui Fang serta teman-temannya menunggui Boboiboy di depan ruang perawatan. Kaizo memperhatikan Fang dari jauh. Adiknya tak mengalami cedera parah, ia masih bisa berlari dan mengkhawatirkan temannya. Kaizo menarik nafas lega, Vargoba adalah lawan yang sangat kuat dan sadis, Fang sangat beruntung hanya luka sedikit. Mungkin bocah Boboiboy itu ada gunanya juga untukku, pikir Kaizo.

Kaizo berbalik meninggalkan Fang dan berjalan menuju ruang kendali utama untuk menghadap Kokoci. Laksamana Tarung tengah dalam perawatan medis, jadi Kaizo dan Kokoci yang menjadi pimpinan tertinggi disini, disamping si kepala ramen. Mereka berdua harus mengawasi dan mengatur situasi pasca perang dan mengamankan power sphera milik TAPOPS dan milik para perompak yang kalah. Rekan lama Kaizo, si kepala Ramen kuning itu juga ikut sibuk mengurusi armadanya yang pecah-belah. Syukurlah, sebab Kaizo sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu.

Di ruang kendali utama, Kaizo melihat Komandan Kokoci sedang berteriak dengan beberapa personel di layar besar, sibuk mengarahkan dan mengawasi masalah tawanan perang dan perawatan para korban. Papa Zola, Yaya dan Ying menyetir pesawat menuju planetoid tempat markas utama Pasukan Tempur A. Saat melihat Kaizo datang, Komandan Kokoci menghela nafas lega. Alien hijau itu kemudian menyerahkan maklumat kuasa pengamanan tawanan pada Kaizo, sekaligus mengamankan power sphera milik musuh. Power sphera yang dimiliki Vargoba ternyata tak hanya dua saja.

Kokoci dengan senang hati mencampakkan tugas tawanan dan pengamanan pada Kaizo. Sebagian karena tidak ada Laksamana Tarung, sebagian karena Kaizo itu lebih keras daripada Tarung. Laksamana Tarung hanya garang dari jam 7 pagi sampai jam 7 sore, sementara Kaizo garang selama 24 jam. Kokoci kenal dengan sifat Kaizo tentu saja. Di samping itu, Kaizo salah satu personel terkuat di TAPOPS.

Kaizo tak keberatan dengan tugasnya sebagai kepala keamanan, ia senang saja mengintimidasi para perompak dan mengatur sistem keamanan penjara perang serta power sphera. Asal Fang selamat dan mereka semua menang.

Kaizo pertama-tama memerintahkan prajurit yang masih bertahan untuk membawa para perompak ke sel tahanan. Kaizo sendiri akan menangani Vargoba dan tenaga medis yang akan mengecek kondisi Vargoba pasca terkena serangan Boboiboy tersebut. Power sphera milik Vargoba ia berikan pada Sai dan Shielda agar dianalisa dan diamankan. Kaizo merasa puas. Meski stasiun TAPOPS hancur, setidaknya mereka memberikan pukulan keras terhadap dunia perompakan antariksa. Vargoba adalah kapten terkenal dengan armada yang besar. Setelah kekalahan Vargoba oleh bocah remaja, para perompak angkasa akan ketakutan dan ragu. Atau malah membuat mereka bersatu dan mengumpulkan kekuatan? Kaizo tunggu rencana mereka selanjutnya.

Kaizo adalah pribadi yang efisien dan efektif. Otaknya cerdik dan matanya jeli melihat kesalahan dan peluang. Ia adalah pemimpin yang tangguh tapi keras. Tugas dan misinya selalu ia jalankan dengan serius, ia dikenal sebagai orang paling berbahaya di antariksa bukannya tanpa alasan. Tugas sepele membereskan pengamanan dan tawanan perang itu persoalan yang mudah.

Ketegasan Kaizo membuat para bawahannya berlarian cepat-cepat melaksanakan perintahnya. Dalam waktu singkat, semua tawanan dipenjara dan diberi pertolongan medis, semua power sphera milik musuh dianalisa dan dimasukkan ke brankas rahasia. Kaizo memerintahkan Sai dan Shielda serta bawahannya agar semua power sphera baik milik TAPOPS atau Vargoba dalam kondisi siap ditransfer ke sistem pengamanan di markas besar Pasukan Tempur A nanti. Vargoba juga dijebloskan ke sel isolasi dengan sistem keamanan yang tinggi, Kaizo sendiri yang memasukkannya.

Pesawat-pesawat antariksa sampai di markas utama Pasukan Tempur A. Markas utama mereka berada di sebuah planetoid berbatu-batu, tampak kering tanpa hutan. Kokoci mengawasi jalannya transfer para korban ke rumah sakit serta berunding dengan Ramenman mengenai barak prajurit. Kaizo mengawasi transferan tawanan perang ke sel-sel, sekaligus mengawasi jalannya transfer power sphera oleh Sai dan Shielda. Fang tampak menghampiri kedua saudara kembar tersebut untuk membantu mereka, Fang tampak kecewa Kaizo tak mempercayakan apapun padanya. Fang adalah atasan Sai dan Shielda, mengapa Kaizo tidak memintanya?

Usai semua tugas pengamanan power sphera dan tawanan perang, Kaizo menghadap Kokoci yang masih kewalahan menangani tugas-tugas yang lainnya, seperti persenjataan dan perbekalan. Papa Zola, Yaya dan Ying tak ada disana, hanya alien hijau itu sendirian. Pemuda bermata rubi itu menawarkan diri untuk mengatur patroli prajurit dan pergerakan prajurit. Kokoci hanya mendengus malu dan mengiyakan tawaran Kaizo. Butuh waktu beberapa jam bagi Kaizo untuk mengatur dan membentak beberapa alien yang membantah agar tugasnya selesai, selain harus berunding dengan Ramen. Kokoci mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang dan meminta Kaizo untuk rehat ke kamarnya. Semuanya sudah selesai, hanya perlu pengawasan saja sesekali. Kokoci tampak lelah dan seperti hampir jatuh tidur di lantai. Tak asing bagi Kaizo melihat Kokoci menarik kasur tiup dan langsung tidur di samping ruang kendali utama, tanpa pergi ke kamarnya.

Kaizo tidak membantah perintah Kokoci agar ia pergi rehat dan berjanji akan melakukan inspeksi 1 jam lagi. Kokoci mengiyakan dan memerintahkannya pergi. Kaizo pun memberikan hormat dan berbalik ke belakang.

Kaizo sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin rehat. Energinya belum tersalurkan sepenuhnya. Adrenaline masih deras di dalam darahnya, ia pikir ia akan sulit beristirahat. Ia masih ingin melakukan sesuatu... atau ia masih ingin memukul sesuatu? Kaizo berniat ia akan latihan tempur sendirian di planetoid asing tempat markas Tempur A ini. Alien spesies Kaizo dan Fang sebenarnya tidak memerlukan tidur sebanyak manusia, cukup 4 jam sehari. Tapi Kaizo terbiasa tidak tidur berbulan-bulan karena ia jarang merasa letih, selain itu pikiran dan tubuh Kaizo malah tidak tenang saat beristirahat. Terlalu banyak pikiran-pikiran yang datang menganggunya. Sebaliknya, Fang karena terlalu lama berada di bumi dan bergaul dengan manusia, ia jadi tidur sebanyak manusia.

Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu sampai di depan kamarnya. Ia akan ganti baju, membersihkan diri dan langsung melaksanakan pemeriksaan sel penjara dan pergerakan patroli. Setelah itu, Kaizo akan melakukan inspeksi power sphera di markas Tempur A. Ia mengabaikan permintaan Kokoci untuk istirahat dan menjalani perawatan medis. Kaizo bukanlah anggota TAPOPS yang masih ingusan seperti Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. Ia terbiasa dengan kerja keras. Tubuhnya tidak rapuh dan tak pernah jatuh sakit.

Kaizo membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sidik jari dan password. Kamarnya agak luas dan apik, cocok bagi seorang kapten legendaris, meski agak gelap. Ia sebenarnya bukan orang yang senang bermegah-megahan dan rewel dengan kondisi kamarnya, ia bisa beristirahat diatas tanah tanpa alas. Sewaktu ia menyamar menjadi pencuci kapal, Kaizo tidur dalam gudang penuh jamur dan bau. Makanannya hanya sisa dari para juru masak. Kaizo tidak peduli dengan rasa makanan, asalkan bukan racun saja.

Karenanya setelah pertengkaran Kaizo dengan Boboiboy memperebutkan jam-jam kuasa, Fang mengunjungi abangnya sebentar dan memasak sup wortel ayam. Itu adalah masakan terenak yang pernah Kaizo makan. Tapi karena sifat tertutup Kaizo, saat Fang bertanya apakah masakannya enak, Kaizo hanya mengumam kecil. Lumayan enak, komentarnya. Fang tampak ceria untuk 2 hari setelahnya.

Di dalam kamarnya yang agak gelap, Kaizo meletakkan pedang dan helm-nya pada ruang kaca senjata. Cahaya redup dari lampu dinding menyinari jalannya menuju ke kamar mandi. Kaizo tiba-tiba melihat gundukan biru diatas sofa berwarna pastel. Jaket biru Kaizo yang hendak ia pakai setelah mandi, ada disana.

Kaizo melihat Fang tertidur pulas sambil memakai jaket yang terlalu besar untuk badannya yang masih kecil. Ia meringkuk, tampak bulat layaknya anak rusa yang kedinginan. Hidungnya agak memerah karena suhu. Pipinya merona dan rambutnya berantakan. Masih ada sisa-sisa debu dan arang pada kulit dan baju Fang, dan ada dua perban yang membalut tangannya. Kaizo berdiri di tepi sofa, memperhatikan siluet adiknya untuk beberapa saat. Ia lalu memanggilnya.

"Fang."

Fang membuka matanya dalam sekejap, menandakan tidurnya tidak nyenyak karena menunggu Kaizo. Ia langsung duduk dan tampak merasa bersalah Kaizo melihatnya memakai jaket yang bukan miliknya. Fang hanya tersenyum tidak enak dan langsung cepat-cepat melepaskan jaket Kaizo. Kaizo menahannya.

"Pakailah kalau kau dingin. Harusnya kau nyalakan penghangat ruangan dahulu."

"B-baik, Kapten," ujar Fang seraya menundukkan kepalanya karena masih malu. Ia hendak turun dari sofa untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan, tapi ditahan Kaizo. Kaizo berjalan menuju dinding dengan beberapa tombol dan layar sentuh kecil. Ia mengatur suhu di ruangan menjadi hangat. Kaizo juga menekan tombol untuk menaikkan tingkap jendela. Langit gelap dan kerlip taburan bintang terlihat ramai di angkasa lepas. Dua bulan biru tampak seperti lampion yang temaram, sedikit menyinari kamar mereka yang gelap.

"Kapten tak apa-apakah?" tanya Fang. Ia merapatkan jaket biru kebesaran itu pada tubuhnya. Suhunya masih dingin.

"Tak ada yang perlu dirisaukan, Fang, " gumam Kaizo.

"Um, apa rencana Kapten setelah ini? Misi penyamaran Kapten di koloni perompak sudah selesai dan berhasil."

"Entahlah," sahut Kaizo. Matanya menatapi dua bulan biru yang tampak sendu. Kaizo berdiri membelakangi Fang, siluetnya tampak tegar di jendela kapal yang besar. Cahaya redup dari bintang-bintang menembus kaca jendela, membuat bayang-bayang memanjang. Sunyi sekali disini.

"Kita lihat rencana nanti bagaimana. Untuk sementara, aku akan tinggal disini dahulu," tambah Kaizo lagi. Tampaknya ia harus bersabar tidak melakukan apapun dahulu. Suasana di angkasa setelah perang ini akan lebih kacau balau dan berbahaya. TAPOPS harus bersembunyi dahulu di markas Pasukan Tempur A sambil menyusun kekuatan dan strategi baru. Tak ayal Kokoci, Tarung, Kaizo dan Ramenman akan berunding secepatnya.

"Um, aba-eh, Kapten..."

"Hm?"

"Saya boleh tidak tidur disini?" kata Fang dengan suara kecil. Kaizo menoleh dan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan netral. Fang semakin gugup dan ia rasa ia sedang mempermalukan dirinya.

"Ma-maksud saya, tidak apa-apa! Saya bisa tidur bersama teman-teman saya. Ehehe, Kapten pasti terlalu lelah tadi jadi, um, mu-mungkin seharusnya saya berikan Kapten privasi. Maafkan saya, saya akan-"

"Fang."

Fang langsung terdiam menghentikan mulutnya yang ia rasa kurang sopan. Kaizo memandangnya dengan tatapan yang lebih lunak.

"Tidurlah disini. Pakai saja tempat tidurku."

Fang langsung mengangguk senang, dan cepat-cepat naik ke atas tempat tidur seakan-akan kalau ia tak cepat, Kaizo akan berubah pikiran dan mengusirnya dari kamarnya. Fang langsung menempatkan dirinya di pojok kasur, memberi ruang untuk Kaizo berbaring. Dengan dengusan senang, Fang semakin membenamkan diri dalam jaket abangnya, selimut putih bersih ia abaikan. Kaizo hanya mengulum senyum tipis melihat adiknya, ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Pria muda itu melepas jaket dan bajunya. Di cermin besar kamar mandi itu ia melihat tubuhnya ada beberapa bekas luka. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak keras dan matanya seperti bara api. Merah dan masih berkobar seperti matahari. Kaizo tidak peduli tentang fakta kalau ia rupawan, baginya tubuh dan wajahnya adalah alat untuk menjalankan misi. Selama ia masih bisa bergerak mengayunkan pedang, ia tak peduli apakah ia rupawan atau tidak. Meski ia mengabaikan penampilan fisik, ia masih bisa melihat kalau Fang adalah makhluk paling lugu yang pernah ia temui. Sorot mata Fang tidak tajam seperti Kaizo, hanya menyorotkan rasa ingin tahu. Seperti rusa kecil yang suka bermain, jika tidak dijaga akan diterkam serigala.

Ia terkadang merasa seperti ayah dan kakak. Ramenman pernah bercanda dan menanyai mengenai pasangan hidup pada Kaizo. Kaizo tidak memikirkan mengenai pasangan hidup. Ia takkan menikah, bukan sifatnya untuk duduk membina hidup normal. Hati dan pikiran Kaizo selalu teralih pada hal yang lebih penting, seperti misi dan Fang. Ia rasa ia akan mati kebosanan dengan hidup berkeluarga. Menikah itu seperti beban berat yang perlu ia tinggalkan daripada dibawa-bawa.

Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya, Kaizo menyalakan air shower dingin. Debu-debu dan arang tampak mengalir turun dari tubuhnya. Ada sedikit darah yang bukan miliknya. Kaizo rasa, ini hari yang baik.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Kaizo memakai kaus hitam bersih tanpa lengan, dipadu dengan celana hitam dan sepatu boots cokelat setinggi lutut. Rambutnya basah dan entah mengapa tetap berantakan. Ia segera beranjak dari sana.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Kaizo melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa. Fang tampak seperti ketika ia masih kecil, meringkuk tertidur menunggu abangnya pulang latihan. Wajahnya tampak rileks, badannya masih terbalut jaket Kaizo. Hidungnya ia benamkan ke dalam jaket yang terlalu besar itu. Kaizo rasa, kata yang cocok adalah... innocent. Fang adalah hal paling tak berdosa diantara lautan penjahat.

Kaizo berjalan mendekati adiknya. Ia dan Fang tak pernah lagi melakukan kontak fisik seperti berpelukan atau bergandengan tangan. Dahulu saat mereka kecil, mereka sangat dekat, tapi masa bahagia itu seperti mimpi yang mulai terlupakan bagi Kaizo. Semenjak ayah dan ibu mereka tiada, Kaizo mulai menjauh. Tanpa Kaizo sadari, Fang merasa ditinggal sendirian dalam lautan wajah yang tidak ia kenal.

Kaizo duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, ingin mengusap kepala Fang. Tapi ia ragu. Kemudian ia tahan keinginannya, sudah terlambat kalau ia ingin membina lagi kedekatan pada Fang. Mereka terlalu jauh sekarang. Kaizo lantas hanya melepas kacamata Fang dan menaruhnya di samping tempat tidur, dekat jam digital dan alat komunikasi dengan ruang kendali utama. Ia menyelimuti adiknya, Fang agak sensitif dengan udara dingin. Karena itu Fang nyaman di Pulau Rintis, cuacanya hangat.

"Abang tak tidur?" tanya Fang dengan suara mengantuk. Ia terbangun rupanya dan tidak sadar memanggil Kaizo dengan "abang", bukan kapten.

"Banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau kembali saja beristirahat."

"Oh, baiklah..."

Fang rindu memanggil Kaizo dengan sebutan "abang" seperti dulu, tapi Kaizo melarangnya. Abangnya bilang itu tidak profesional dan seperti mengumumkan kepada musuh kalau Kapten Kaizo yang legendaris memiliki adik kecil yang bisa dijadikan celah menyerang. Identitas Fang akan menjadi kelemahan Kaizo. Karena itu Kaizo berusaha menjauhkan diri tapi tetap menjaga Fang dari jauh. Ia pastikan Fang tetap tak dikenali dan masih aman. Karena itu ia memberikan Fang kacamata yang bisa membuatnya menembus apapun, kekuatan hanya untuk berlari dan bersembunyi, bukan menyerang. Misi Fang di bumi hanya mencuri, bukan bertarung. Pencuri itu hanya perlu mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi, Kaizo berulang-ulang menekankan ini pada Fang agar Fang tidak mencolok dan menarik perhatian yang tak diinginkan.

Ironisnya Fang malah haus popularitas. Mungkin sebagai pelampiasan alam bawah sadarnya karena bersedih diacuhkan Kaizo bertahun-tahun setelah kematian orang tua mereka. Fang hanya ingin perhatian Kaizo, keluarga satu-satunya. Peninggalan dari kenangan dahulu.

"Ab-Kapten maafkan saya, karena saya disini jadi tak bisa beristirahat."

"Fang, sudahlah. Kembali tidur," perintah Kaizo sambil berdiri. Ia duduk di sofa dan melayangkan pandangannya ke jendela. Kaizo kemudian menangkupkan wajahnya ke tangan kanannya dan ia memejamkan mata. Ia ingin menemani Fang sebentar sampai adiknya tertidur. Kaizo masih siaga dengan lingkungan sekelilingnya, Kaizo tahu ia tidak tidur. Tapi entah mengapa ketika Kaizo membuka mata, ia sedang bersandar pada sofa. Ia melirik jam digital, dan ia agak terkejut ia sudah tertidur selama 32 menit. Kaizo hendak bangkit agar ia bisa melakukan inspeksi, namun ia merasa ada beban disisi tubuhnya.

Kaizo melihat Fang tidur menyandar pada Kaizo. Fang rupanya menunggu abangnya tertidur di sofa, lalu diam-diam pindah ke sebelah abangnya. Kepalanya ia baringkan di lengan Kaizo dan ia masih memakai jaket biru kebesaran itu. Tubuhnya meringkuk, membentuk bola kecil. Kaizo hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menyerah menahan dirinya dan kemudian memeluk adiknya, pelan-pelan mencium puncak kepala Fang. Toh, Fang sedang tidur, ia takkan sadar Kaizo sedang menyayanginya. Kedekatan Kaizo dengan adiknya membuatnya tentram. Sudah terlalu lama mereka tidak sedekat ini, dan Kaizo baru menyadari kalau Fang masih memiliki bau lembut yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat ia masih kecil. Kaizo menyandarkan pipinya di puncak kepala Fang, tangan kirinya merangkul adiknya.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke jendela. Dua bulan biru menatap kakak beradik dari langit, berdampingan seperti mereka. Kaizo pikir, ia bisa duduk diam disini sambil menemani Fang tidur. Si Fang kecil bisa menjadi pengusir pikiran-pikiran jahat yang kerap menghantui Kaizo sampai fajar menyingsing, mengusir kegelapan.

Lagipula, Fang lebih penting daripada inspeksi dan latihan tempur.

 **fin**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Saya agak pusing menulis sudut pandang Kaizo ini, karena harus memikirkan baik-baik tugas militer Kaizo. Makanya banyak adegan teknikal perang disini karena saya ambil sudut pandang Kaizo yang merupakan seorang kapten, atau leader. Bukan kadet atau lans koperal macam Boboiboy dan teman-temannya.

Kalau ada typo atau feedback, silahkan klik tombol review. Setelah bertahun-tahun saya tak bikin ff dan saya sudah karatan.


End file.
